xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-release and unused content
Pre-release and unused content are components of a video game that, for whatever reason, are removed or altered before that game is released. Known info about pre-release elements usually comes from one of two sources. The first is information released about a game by its creators before the game is complete. The second is data found within the data of a game that serves no purpose but could have been implemented into the game at one point. Most of the cut content, pre-release footage, and pre-release images were found by RazorDaBoss, theswegone , and ProfessorLumius. Pre-release and unused content definitions: * Prototype (version) / early version / Pre(-)release (version) = A non-final version of a game or part of a game. Pre(-)release (version) is sometimes used to specifically mean an early version that is seen in pre-release materials. The writer should be make clear what is meant. * Pre(-)release material = Screenshots, videos, and others depicting or describing a prototype version of the game or the game's development history. * Unused = Content that is in the game data, but not used. * Cut/scrapped = Content that was in a prototype version, but is absent in later builds. Also includes content that was planned to be or suggested to be in the game, but was never actually implemented. The writer should be make clear what is meant. * Beta = not to be used unless a version is actually a beta version. Should not be capitalized (unless as part of names that are capitalized or at the beginning of the sentence, of course). Burnin' Rubber *Originally, Burnin' Rubber was supposed to be made with Virtools. When 40% of the game was done, Xform decided to switch to Shockwave. * An early footage exists when the game was still in Virtools.https://streamable.com/3pzi2 * The menu image on the title screen shows a human character and a vehicle similar to a Dodge Viper RT/10 * The right side of the tunnel is actually open and the left is closed, unlike in the final version, which is opposite. * A convertible was about to appear. However it was cut for unknown reasons, probably because Xform needed to model characters and interiors. * The sky was cloudier and both of the tunnel entries are open. * There were no reflections in the cars. * The Devil DB9 was unfinished and the decal on the hood of the Lightning GTR was red instead of white. * The logo was different. * A time trial game mode was cut. * A track editor was cut. * The music was slightly different. * The sponsors in Sunshine City were different. * When the player was done selecting a car, there would be an initializing picture that would only load Sunshine City. * There were a pack of wheels in the garage. They were removed for unknown reasons. * The Lightning GTR was originally called Nissan Lightning. Screenshot_(3950).png|Early logo and title screen. Screenshot (3954).png|An early footage. Screenshot (3953).png|Early title screen image. Notice the human character and a blue sports car resembling a Dodge Viper. Screenshot (3955).png|A cut vehicle resembling a BMW Z3. Notice how the left tunnel is closed as opposed to the right. Screenshot_(3956).png|The game was first advertised in 2007. Burnin' Rubber 2 *The default name specified for a track was Snowville (from Power Driving). *The game has a built-in FPS counter, which is hidden. *The player can change the difficulty by changing the game files. *There is a blank texture called cheat. Judging by the name, there were supposed to be cheats for the developers to use. *There is an unused remix of the Grip song. Burnin' Rubber 3 * The Phaser GTI had a red color, which was changed into a duotone black and maroon color. * The weapon icons had outlines. * The Giant is placed near the Inferno 66, while in the final game, it is placed near the Phaser GTI. * Enemies are named after real life vehicles. The Rebel had a red Power Driving skin, which was changed into blue, and the Dual Machine Gun was originally called Hellbringer. * Seven weapons were cut, they were the Missle, Homing Missle, Flamethrower, Laser, Missile Launcher, BDM, and the Airstrike. All of them were added in later games. Loading the aforementioned weapons will crash the game as they do not have any model. The only functional weapons are the Laser, which is unfinished, and the Flamethrower, except that if the player enters a race, all of the player's weapons are deleted, therefore being a Goosehunt-styled race. * The DX Turbo had a darker color and different wheels. * The Sunstorm had no decals and was simply red. * The Jumper had a blue color as opposed to have a green color in the final game. This can be easily seen on the Elimination game mode loading screen. BR3 Phaser GTI Beta.png|An early Phaser GTI Screenshot (3958).png|Early opponent names as well as an early Rebel. DXTurboFrontBeta.jpg|An early DX Turbo. SunstormFrontBeta.jpg|An early Sunstorm. BurninRubber3-Laser.png|The unused Laser weapon attached to a GT Blaze. BurninRubber3-Laserinaction.png|The unused Laser weapon in use. Screenshot (3876).png|A Jumper with a light blue color. Burnin' Rubber 4 * One of the textures shows names of cut weapons. One of the names mention a battle axe. * In the game files of Redline Rumble Revolution, it mentions unused Burnin' Rubber 4 weapons. * The Police Boat had wider windows and was lighter. * The Stealth was different. * The AC130 was different. * The Spitfire had another paintjob, which is never seen in the final game. * A radio was supposed to appear. This meant that free roam areas did not have any specified music for them, but instead random music from the radio would be playing. * In the game files of Burnin' Rubber 4, there is a song named "Adrenaline". The only way to hear this song is by modding. * In the original game, there was a light system. When the player went under a bridge or any shadow, the car's lights would turn on. This feature was replaced in the GOTY Edition with the option to turn them on or off by pressing the "L" button. Screenshot_(3951).png Screenshot (3959).png BetaPoliceBoatBR4.png|An early police boat. BetaStealth.png|An early Stealth. BetaAC130.png|An early AC130. BetaSpitfire.png|A cut paintjob for the Spitfire. Freestyle Snow Wheeling * The game was originally named Snow Stunt Heroes, but was renamed to Freestyle Snow Wheeling. SnowStuntHeroes.jpg Downtown Drift * The first paintjob of the Rally 2 had black decals instead of orange. * The HUD was different. EarlyDowntownDrift.png|An earlier HUD. DowntownDriftBetaScreenshot.jpg|An early HUD. Traffic Slam 3 * The "Supercar" building sign was originally named "Cars". * The bridge was not finished. * The police barricade was not present. EarlyCityTS3.jpg|The early destruction area. Different from the final version, with many objects missing. Trickalized * The game was originally named Trick TrialsTrick trials. Xform Game Development. Retrieved January 19th, 2019., but was renamed to Trickalized. Sniper Team * The menu was different. EarlyMenu.png|An early menu. Notice how "Delta Force" was misspelled as "Detla Force". Burnin' Rubber 5 * The skybox in San Burrito Airport looked different, but it was changed into night. * The Rhino was supposed to appear as an opponent, but this idea was scrapped due to the Rhino being strong and was changed to a boss opponent. * Line 6 was named Metro City. * The A7 was colored in white. * There was a countdown timer. It was removed for unknown reasons. * The Race game mode was originally named Battle Campaign. * An FPS-styled kill log appeared, but it was scrapped to the final product, because the player could get distracted. * The drift particles were different. * In every challenge, the lower center of the HUD used to say FINISH FIRST or something of that matter. * The Nitro used to work as the Fire Nitro. **The same collectible could be activated without collecting the collectible, similar to Power Driving and Burnin' Rubber. * The damage textures looked different. * The GT Blaze had black bodykit parts, similar to the Evader. * The Spear, Hound, and the Mule appeared in San Burrito Airport as opponents. * The unavailable version of the parking garage in San Burrito Airport did not have blurred windows. * The collectibles had very intense shadows. * The Vulcan's sponsors were different. * The Rhino had four skins instead of only one, all of them which were are leftovers from Downtown Drift. ** The Taurus also had four skins instead of only one. ** The R18 also had four skins instead of only one as well. * The Mammoth had one different skin that did never make it into the final game. * The logo of the game was different. * Railway Station used to have the Grip song. * The opponent Manita was named Anita. * The Spryster had a blue skin as its AI skin. * The caltrops of the Caltrop Deployer were reused from its predecessor. * A few cars in the game for some reason have modded bodykits and not their original. The only car to have their original counterpart in-game is the Inferno 66 and Spryster Turbo. * In the game files of Burnin' Rubber 5 HD, there is a file named VehicleData.txt, which contains a list of extra vehicles in-game that have nothing other than their names, with some of them misspelled. * In the game files of Burnin' Rubber 5 HD, there are 2 songs named "AllThatMatters" and "Adrenaline". The only way to hear these songs in-game is modding. * The only engine sound used in-game is DefaultStationair_SFX.wav, while the rest were left unused. In fact, these are the same engine sounds that were used in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn. * A few cars had their name changed. All of these names are from the previous Burnin' Rubber games like 3, 4, Crash n' Burn, and Shift, respectively. To add more confusion into the name changes, when the player completes Destruction Derby and unlocks the Snake, it says Stingray. R18Paintjobs.png|The R18 unused paintjobs. CaltropsBeta.jpg|Early caltrops. Reused from its predecessor, and early explosion effects as well. Weapons There were five weapons which all of them are unused. * Swarm Pods Launches a bunch of drones that swarm the enemy with their mini machine guns. * Artillery It works almost the same as the Burnin' Rubber 4 Airstrike. * Remote Control Lets the player take the control of an AI opponent for a short period of time. * Ion Cannon Unknown functionality. * Air Support Unknown functionality. Screenshot (3963).png|Swarm Pods Screenshot (3964).png|Artillery Screenshot (3965).png|Remote Control Screenshot (3966).png|Ion Cannon Screenshot (3967).png|Air Support Super Mud Mania *The AI version of the Jester had different skins, the same vehicle was also darker, and lack a white stripe. *The game had different names. It used to be named Dirt Racer, but it was renamed to Kickstart, Super Kickstart, Mud Racing MadnessMud Racing Madness. Xform Game Development. Retrieved January 19th, 2019., and later Super Mud Mania. *An unused 3D model can be seen in the menu. *Other background images used to look different. Kickstart Main1.jpg|An earlier menu. Notice the background that was taken from another game, and nonsense written in the bottom. Shop2.jpg|An earlier garage menu. Notice the lack of a car color selection, implying that the car models were not complete yet, and different icons. Super Kickstart Main2.jpg|An early menu. Notice the Jesters lacking stripes and being darker, and nonsense written in the bottom, and there were no effects unlike in the final version. Shop1.jpg|An early garage menu. BlogTrack1.jpg|An early race. BlogTrack2.jpg|Another early race. BlogTrack3.jpg|Another early race. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn * The game was originally named Burnin' Rubber Crash Out. BRCrashOut.jpg Other Some games had working titles. * Area Zero was named Blaster. * Power Driving was named Super Racert. * Go Kart Go! Turbo! was named Super Kart Game. * Girly Trends 3D was named DressUp Game. * Army Of The Damned was named Joep VS The Army Of The Damned. * Traffic Slam was named Ground Zero. * Hydro Storm was Jetski Game. References Category:Extra